<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Марь by donemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048173">Марь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/donemon/pseuds/donemon'>donemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:34:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/donemon/pseuds/donemon</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Марь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он идет вперед, через лес и поле, на обрыв скалы у седого моря, под его ногами, не чуя боли, шелестит листва пожелтевших ив. Ветер бьет с разгона, врезаясь в ветки, ивы стонут, но плачут, конечно, редко, лишь кора слезится от свежих меток - гибкой жизни горький и злой мотив.<br/>
Ясень горд и строен, он солнцем дышит, он на фоне неба луною вышит, серебристые руки все выше, выше поднимаются к небу, до мрачных туч. Его корни крепко врастают в камень, после смерти ясень сам камнем станет, из него не сделают лук и сани - он для этого слишком - как бог - могуч.<br/>
...под его листвой - нет, немного ниже - тень, что гуще чёрной болотной жижи, в этой темени и ивняку не выжить, даже гибкому ласка тепла нужна. Говорят, что ивы седеют рано, когда воздух зимним дыханьем ранит.<br/>
И весне уже на престол пора, но зиме нагретого трона жаль.<br/>
Он идет сквозь лес, одинокий воин, в ивняке опять страшно ветер воет, но не страшен ветер глупцу-герою, когда в горле горе, а в сердце - сталь.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>